The Age Of The Fantastic 5!
by fanfictionlover05
Summary: When Victor, Sue, Johnny, Reed and Ben went up to space Magenta Grimm also came along for the ride. This rebellious punk will get super powers just like the rest of them! Goes through the whole movie with some changes here and there! Enjoy! Maybe Johnny.S/OC. Defo Reed.R/Susan.S
1. Chapter 1::Meet Magenta

**Fantastic 5 An Amazing Journey**

**Thankyou for reading this new fanfiction. I will be carrying my Hunger Games fanfiction on but posting this as well. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters accept for Magenta and her powers. Thankyou!**

"Typical of Victor Von Doom to build a thirty foot statue of himself" my older brother Ben said through clenched teeth.

"Well, it's obviously aimed at first time visitors to create a sense of smallness, inadequacy." Reed said.

"Good thing it ain't workin…" I say sarcastically seeing as Reed was very tense and unsure about what he was going to ask Victor.

"Reed what are we doing here? These guys are fast-food, strip-mall science-" Ben demanded as we walked into Von Doom Industries, but Reed had cut him off.

"This wasn't our first stop, in case you forgot. And Victors not that bad. He's just a little…Larger than life." Reed said sympathetically. I just snorted as Reed smiled at me and Ben put me into a lose headlock and ruffled my shoulder length, brown hair (which had electric blue streaks at the ends of it).

"You two knock it off!" Reed huffed angrily "You said no funny business if I let you wear what you wanted Magenta!" It was true that Reed had kept to his side of the deal and I suddenly fell silent.

**In Victors office**

"My research suggests that exposure to a high-energy cosmic storm borne on solar winds might have triggered the evolution of early planetary life" Reed was saying but I had zoned out, day dreaming about playing my drums or electric guitar when we went home.

"Tell me Reed if NASA doesn't trust you, then why should I?" I came out of my daydream when victor was speaking and I had realized what he had been talking about. How did he know about NASA? "That's my Job, to know what other men don't" Victor finished lazily.

"I can't take this!" Ben growled at Reed whilst taking a step towards him.

"Ben this is business, just work with it." Reed reassured his friend.

"He's right Ben, it is just business." The voice of Susan Storm echoed around the room. I hid my grinning face behind my hair. It had been years since I had seen Susan and back then… I was a completely different person. For example when I was twelve (I am nineteen now) I loved pink and other girly things like shopping for clothes, know I'm into heavy metal music and breaking the rules. What can I say! I have a rebellious reputation…

"Hey, Susie!" Ben said cheerfully, his face turning from hard and angry to soft and happy.

"Hey! It's so nice to see you. How's Debbie?" Sue questioned Ben kindly.

"Great"

"Great" She mimicked Ben. Then she looked at me, trying to figure out who I was. A little hurt at her forgetfulness I smirked at her, and then she remembered.

"Oh my god! Magenta? Is that really you! Wow you've grown up so fast. I remember you being so small and… well… girlier?" She said in amazement.

"Missed you to Sue…" I say rolling my eyes sarcastically.

As she turned to Reed the atmosphere changed at once. She held out a hand for him to shake and Reed then muttered something that only Sue, himself and Victor could hear.

"This isn't going to be a problem. Is it?" Victor questioned them both. Amused at Reeds reaction to meeting Sue. I mean it had been 4 years.

"Not at all!" Reed said.

"Ancient history" Sue said at the same time.

5 minutes later myself, Ben and Reed were leaving Victors office and heading to the elevator.

"Reed he knew about NASA. Maybe he made the call the shut us down!" I exclaimed and suddenly stopped when Sue entered the elevator. I few awkward moments later Sue turned to Reed and said

"You should no that those solar-winds have picked up speed"

"I have already added them into my calculations"

"Of course you have..." Sue mumbled to herself. "In theory it's a lot different when you're up there"

"I can assure you-" Before Reed could say something stupid I asked

"When are we leaving?" Sue turned around and replied with a smile.

"I'm scheduling the flight so you can call me." And she held out her business card to Reed.

"I think I remember the number" Reed said thinking he has the upper hand.

"It's been changed" she smiled sweetly before exiting the elevator. Dame Sue! That was harsh. But before she could fully leave the elevator Ben nudged Reed and he asked.

"I was wondering if Magenta could come along to shed a little happiness on the situation and Ben can pilot." Reed questioned her.

"Magenta can come but she will have to help out of course. But as for Ben he is welcome to ride shot-gun." I looked a Ben and he gave me a confused look and I returned it. "You remember my brother Johnny?"

Ben's mouth flew open and Reed's eyes widened. Sue then exited the elevator and I asked very cautiously

"Ben. Who's Johnny exactly?"

"A living nightmare Magenta. That's what!" Ben shouted in rage. He couldn't be that bad… Could he?

**Okay so what do you think? I would appreciate your feed back and support. I picked the name Magenta because it is my least favourite colour but one of the coolest sounding names ever! Well then until next time…**


	2. Chapter 2::A New Face

**Fantastic 5 An Amazing Journey**

**Thankyou for reading this new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters accept for Magenta and her powers. Thankyou!**

When we got back to the Baxter Building and reached the top floor I squealed with excitement and happiness. I didn't do this often so Ben and Reed just smiled at me.

"Reed…" I ask with an innocent voice.

"No absolutely no bringing your guitar on board!" Dame Reed!

"Well then I will just bring my drum sticks then!" I said as a compromise. They both groaned at the memory when I brought my sticks on a 9 hour plane flight.

After dinner I went to my room and packed my small, black, denim rucksack and put in a warm black and blue jacket and my two best drum sticks. I went across the room and put my I-pod on charge and went about laying out my outfit. Just because I hated victor, I lay out my orange 'Question Authority' top and a white vest top to go under it. My jeans aren't dirty so I take them off and lay them next to the t-shirt. I will get my heavy army boots in the morning. After that I just went to sleep and dreamed about what tomorrow would bring!

**The next morning**

"Magenta! Wake up and get dressed we have to be ready in 10 minutes!" Ben is in my room. Toothbrush in one hand and a small duffle bag in the other.

"Alright I'm getting up!" I get dressed, unplug my I-Pod and go into the bathroom to brush my teeth before outing my toothbrush in my rucksack. When I leave the room Ben threw my army boots at me and started to lace his up. In 5 minutes we are in a limo that Victor had provided us with.

**An hour and a half later**

"Nope I can not do it! No way!" I knew what Ben was talking about but unfortunately Reed didn't.

"External S.R.B's, orbital system engines. It's just like the shuttle he flew-" Reed obviously hadn't seen the look on Bens face.

"No! I can not take orders from an underwear model!" I laughed and looked through Bens binoculars.

"Oh come on, now" Reed was trying to reassure Ben but it wasn't working.

"That wing nut washed out of NASA for sneaking in two Victoria secret models into a flight simulator!" By now I was trying to calm Ben down by rubbing his back.

"Youthful high-spirits."

"They crashed it into a wall! A flight simulator!" Ben practically screamed the last bit at Reed.

"He sounds like an ass" I say to Reed.

"Come on guys when have I ever asked you to do something you absolutely could not do?"

"Five times" Ben simply replied and started to walk off the launch pad.

"I had it at four?" Reed shouted to Ben.

"This makes five" I said to Reed as he went after Ben. Once they had both gone I took this opportunity to see if Johnny Storm would be making his appearance any soon. After a couple of minutes a motor bike and a car where driving along next to each other. A young man was leaning over and kissing the woman in the car. Great so this is Johnny Storm. He looks so full of himself! I decided to go inside the launch building and find Sue.

**Inside the launch building**

"Magenta! Thank god. Ben and Reed are this way." Sue explained as she dragged me in the direction of a door. As I enter the room I see Ben near a locker so go to sit down next to him.

"Hey Ben, Reed." I say cheerfully.

"Hiya." They both reply. I open up my rucksack and take out my I-Pod and drum sticks. Lying down on the bench I start to listen to some music.

"Captain on the bridge!" I manage to hear and I take my headphones off. Ben had automatically dropped everything and became stiff as a board, saluting as someone took a picture of him.

"Digital camera- $254. Memory stick- $54. The look on your former CO's hard-ass face when he finds out that he's your senior officer-priceless." I am only guessing that this is Johnny Storm. Ben's reaction to his little speech concludes my guess. He reaches up to Johnny's collar of a skin tight suit and zips it up.

"Thankyou. That's so sweet." Johnny chuckles to my brother.

"I can handle this ship. I can even handle Mr. Blonde Ambition. But I don't know if I should be a spaceman or doing Swan Lake in these suits." Ben exclaims and I laugh slightly before putting my ear phone back on and using the lockers as a drum kit.

"Who designed these anyway?" I could hear Ben ask.

"Victor did" Sue's voice said. I didn't listen to the conversation after that.

A few minutes later someone taps my shoulder and I stop drumming on the lockers immediately.

"Sorry Sue" I mumble.

"It's okay Magenta. I was just handing you your suit." She laughed but then stopped as she saw the look on my face. It was a mix of shock, anger and annoyance.

"You expect me to wear this!?" I ask in an annoyed tone. Sue looked at me was an apologetic look on her face.

"Magenta it's necessary for you to wear it!"

"It's against what I stand for." I say simply. Ben was giggling silently and Reed was trying to hide his smile.

"It's not funny!" I snapped at them. They suddenly stopped for they could see my anger rising quickly. You did not want to see me when I am angry. That's a promise!

"And who might you be?" The voice of Johnny Storm says from behind me.

"Johnny this is Magenta…" Sue tells her brother and then quickly adds "Ben's little sister." Johnny looks from me to Ben and then back again.

"So what's up with the whole drumming thing?" He asks me as if I was a joke.

"None of your business!" I snap at him. He looks shocked but then says.

"You're cute for someone related to Ben" I am fuming by now and retort.

"And your way to full of your self to realize that I'm going to punch you so hard you'll end up in RUSSIA!" I say my voice rising with every word. Johnny then starts to run and I run after him. As we near the door Victor Von Doom steps out in front of us causing Johnny to stop and me to bump into him.

"Time to go. Magenta go and put your suit on." As I stormed away and look back towards Johnny he sticks his tongue out at me. What an ass!

**Okay so what do you think? I would appreciate your feed back and support. I picked the name Magenta because it is my least favourite colour but one of the coolest sounding names ever! Well then until next time…**


	3. Chapter 3::The Cloud

**Fantastic 5 An Amazing Journey**

**Thankyou for reading this new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters accept for Magenta and her powers. Thankyou!**

"E.T.A till cosmic event, nine hours." Victor says as we all walk into the control room on the Von Doom space station.

"If you're good, maybe next time Daddy'll let you drive." Johnny said. He was way to full of himself!

"Keep talkin', there won't be a next time." Ben was starting to act like me. We both hate Johnny and annoying him was a bonus.

"We can monitor the cloud's approach from here." Sue said and smiled at me as I walked in. I had agreed to wear the stupid suit before we set off into space. Under one condition…I get to wear my jacket. Although I had to admit it was starting to get way to hot!

"Is it safe?" Ben asked.

"The shields on the space station should protect us." Reed said calmly.

"Should?" Ben exclaimed.

"What's the matter Ben?" Victor walked in the room and my muscles tensed up. "Getting paranoid in your old age?" I shot Victor a look clearly saying _'Say any more and watch what happens!'_ Victor understood this and smirked.

"I see you still do the heavy lifting. Maybe you should have stayed in the lab…" Victor directed at Reed.

"He does the talkin', we do the walkin'.Got it." Ben growled at him.

"So, take a walk Ben. Actually, if you'll all excuse me, I need to borrow Susan for a moment." Reed looked a little uncomfortable but replied "Sure" before leaving the room.

"Come on Blondie!" I shouted behind me and heard a grunt from Johnny.

**An hour later…**

"Ben get inside now!" Reed yelled through the communicator, Sue was behind him and looked very disturbed.

"Reed what's going on?" I asked in amazement.

"I ain't done arranging your flowers yet, egghead" Ben says sarcastically.

"Ben turn around!" as I look towards Ben my mouth drops open. When Ben turns around and starts to space swim towards the ship I suddenly feel scared for my only brother.

"Reed tell me he's going to be okay?" I say to Reed.

"I don't know." He replies not taking his eyes off of Ben.

"Reed tell me my big brother is going to be alright!" His head snaps towards me and see's the tears streaming down my face. I never cried. Not even if I was in real pain, so Reed knew that I was really frightened.

"Guy's I'm not gonna make it!" Ben shouted.

"Don't give up on me now Ben!" I cry into the microphone.

"You've gotta jump it's the only way!" Johnny says to Ben.

_**BOOM!**_

Ben Flew into the glass and Johnny shut the portal. Suddenly an orange light hit all of us. I looked around and could see Johnny combust into flames, Sue disappeared and then reappeared almost instantly, Reeds entire body stretched. I couldn't see Ben. All of a sudden my body was in uncontrollable pain; I went to scream but instead all that could be heard (well in my mind) was different animal noises. Then I blacked out…

**Okay so what do you think? I would appreciate your feed back and support. I picked the name Magenta because it is my least favourite colour but one of the coolest sounding names ever! Well then until next time…**


	4. Chapter 4::Powers Well For Some

**Fantastic 5 An Amazing Journey**

**Thankyou for reading this new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters accept for Magenta and her powers. Thankyou!**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

A sharp pain shot through my head as I started to slowly open my eyes.

"Doctor she's waking up!" A very familiar voice cried out. I try to sit up but am pushed softly back down by Johnny's hand.

"Take it easy know Magenta, you've been hit by a giant cosmic-storm, unless you had forgotten!" He said sarcastically.

"Where's everyone else? Are they awake yet? Where are we?" I demand Johnny to tell me by grabbing his hand very tightly. I notice a raised eyebrow on Johnny's face, I suddenly look down at my hand and let go immediately. My face started to go red.

"Okay well then… We are in quarantine, Victor's medical facility back on Earth. Ben still needs to wake up but he's fine! Everyone else is fine." I sighed as he answered all of my questions. Johnny started to leave and I didn't stop him. Why had he come to see me anyway? I hated him and he hated me. Oh well, I guess we are both worried about everyone else to care.

An hour later and I was aloud to wonder the corridors.

"JOHNNY!" I heard my brother shout as Johnny ran out of a door and headed in my direction.

"What did you do?" I say almost instantly.

"Something funny! Why'd you ask?" He replies.

"Because he's my bother. Why wouldn't I." Johnny just smirks and carries on down the hall. I walk into my brother's room and smile at him softly.

"Magenta! I was so worried about you. I don't know what I would have done if you were…" Ben trailed off but I threw my arms around him and started to cry. Ben was shocked by my sudden outburst but hugged me tightly. After I had calmed down and washed the tears away from my face Ben got up and said.

"Wanna help me with something?" I eyed him curiously and nodded. "Good right here's the plan!"

After Ben had told me the plan I went in search of Susan and after a couple of minutes found her. She was sitting out side writing something down in a black journal.

"Sue?" I ask curiously. She looks up and turns her head towards my voice and suddenly get's up and pulls me towards her, hugging me tightly.

"Magenta. I've been so worried about you!" She exclaims.

"Same with you! When did you wake up?"

"This morning. Johnny came to visit and filled me in. Reed didn't stop by but he left me sunflowers…" I could hear the happiness in her voice and remembered the plan.

"I'm glad to hear that Sue but I'm starving so can we go eat?" I asked her hopefully. She agreed and we started to make our way to the dinning room.

When we arrived I saw Reed and Ben sitting at a table together. Ben saw us and shouted over.

"Magenta, Sue! Come join us!" At the mention of our names Reed snapped his head towards us, glad to see that we were okay.

"Sure Ben! Come on Sue it can't be that bad, you can thank Reed for the sunflowers." I said sarcastically. As I sat down next to Ben. Sue hesitated before telling Reed

"Thankyou for the sunflowers. They were beautiful…"

"I remembered they're your favourite so I figured that you'd like them…" Reed replied awkwardly but I could tell that his confidents had boosted. Ten friendly minutes later Reed and Sue were behaving like they did when they were together. But the moment was suddenly ruined when Ben's stomached growled loudly.

"You still hungry?" Sue asked Ben a worried look on her face.

"Bad shrimp. Catch ya's later, I'm going to bed." I watched Ben curiously and then decided that I needed to put phase 2 of the plan into action.

"Talking of shrimp I'm gonna go get some more. Anyone else want some?" I ask trying not to make the situation more awkward than it already was. I got up and headed to the food bar and after a couple of minutes I started to hear Sue raise her voice and then there was silence. I turned around and saw Reed's hand stretched outwards at an amazing distance and Sue's clothes hovering in mid air. I dropped my empty plate in shock and they both returned to normal and looked at me with the same expression. Then the silence was broken by Johnny wobbling in wearing a Pink ski coat around his crotch.

"Guy's you're never going to believe this!"

After listening to Johnny's version of how he got his _'superpowers' _as he liked to call them, but we were rushing down the halls towards Ben's room. Johnny was clicking his fingers and I was starting to get really annoyed. Before I could snap at him Sue said.

"The cloud must have altered our DNA somehow."

"Know lets not jump to conclusions! We need massive amounts of evidence before…" I had flipped and turned to Johnny and shouted.

"Stop that right now Johnny Storm!" I said but a flame ignited in Johnny's fingers. Johnny took this opportunity to annoy me further.

"Just because you don't have any?" Before I could start World War Three Sue said.

"There's your proof Reed." There was a crashing sound and Reed put his hand under Ben's door and unlocked it from the other side.

"That's gross." Johnny said with a hint of unintended humour. I shot him a death stare before entering the room to see a giant gap in the wall and an orange figure in the distance.

"Any idea where the big guy is going?" Johnny asked curiously. Reed bent down and picked up a picture of Ben and Debby.

"Home…" I and Sue said at the same time. This was going to be hard.

**Well here you have it! The fourth instalment of my Fantastic 4 fanfic and I am really enjoying it. I don't know when my Hunger Games one will be out but I need to take a well deserved rest what with all the school work and typing I do!**


	5. Chapter 5::The Bridge

**Fantastic 5 An Amazing Journey**

**Thankyou for reading this new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters accept for Magenta and her powers. Thankyou! I would like to thank:**

_**Kuronique Misaki**_

_**Layla347**_

**For reviewing and favouring and **

_**EffyinNeverland**_

_**Role with life**_

_**lunasky99**_

_**tdfmellark12**_

**For following this fanfiction!**

**In this chapter we find out Magenta's powers on the bridge! **

**Enjoy...**

When we arrived back In New York in a private jet what Victor provided, we heard screaming and shouting coming from a bridge.

"What do you thinks' happening?" Johnny asks stupidly seeing as he already knew the answer.

"Come on lets find Ben." Reed says. We quickly make our way through the crowds when Reed suddenly pulls his arm out in front of me and looks at Sue and Johnny. They look worried and slightly scared.

"Erm...We can't get through the crowds but you could." Reed says to Sue trying to distract me and it works. She suddenly turns invisible and Reed says

"Sue your clothes! Lose them!"

"Oh right!" She replies slightly shocked but then she starts to take her clothes off.

"I'm gonna need Therapy!" Johnny mumbles. Sue then turns visible again in just her underwear.

"Wow. You've been working out?" Reed says unexpectedly.

"Shut up, you strip down in front of hundreds of people and then…"

"Sue!"

"Oh right" Sue looks back down and she's that she is invisible."

After gathering up Sue's clothes and sneaking past a barrier of police men, I see a huge orange monster struggling to keep hold of a fire truck dangling of the side of the bridge.

"Ben" I shout questioningly. There is too much noise for him to hear me and I am about to run over to him when a huge explosion distracts me. I see Johnny holding a crying girl in his arms, deflecting the flames from his body. I am amazed but then look towards Reed. His arm is stretched over the side of the bridge, rescuing a man. Sue is behind me containing the fire in an amazing force field. I run over to Reed wanting to help and then remember I haven't got a power… Anger starts to rise from below me as I can't do anything to help. A man then starts to scream and falls from the end of the fire truck and plummets towards the water below. I act on instinct and leap off the bridge, but instead of falling I feel myself transforming into a creature with wings. I hear Reed gasp and my vision becomes clearer. I lock onto my target and speed towards him. My feet… well _Talons_ grab the collar of his uniform and carry him back up towards the bridge.

He then stares at me in amazement as I change back into a human. Reed rushes over to me and is also amazed at what I can do. I hear the fire truck and slipping out of Ben's new abnormally large hands and turn to help him. Figuring out what animal to change into is hard, I don't know many creatures that are very strong but I decide on one fairly quickly. A fully grown, dominant, _female _silver back Gorilla. I scurry towards Ben and he looks slightly taken aback that a large Gorilla has appeared next to him in New York City! But when I grab the other end of the truck we pull with all the strength we can muster before the truck is safely back on the bridge. As soon as myself and Ben step away from the truck police surround us both, pointing guns at us and say

"Put your hands or erm _paws_ were we can see them!" I suddenly become frightened at the idea of guns. My dad was murdered by a drunken thief with a gun so yeah I would say they aren't the biggest joys in life. I am still a Gorilla so obviously people will be scared and with the added bonus of Ben's abnormality we were seen as a massive danger.

"Stop!" I hear Reed shout and push his way through the police barricade. "Ben and Magenta are no danger! They're heroes! Didn't you see what they just did?" I start to relax and slowly turn back into a human. People all around me just stare. As the police lower their guns Ben sees someone in the crowd. He takes a step closer but Debby just shakes her head and starts to take off the engagement ring Ben had given her and walks away. I am shocked and Ben walks forward trying to pick up the tiny ring, Reed then hands it to him and whispers something. I can make out a large tear running down Ben's stony face.

When we are done with doctors testing us a man walks in the tent and says

"Some folk want to speak with you."

"Wait we're not going public with this. Were Scientists not Celebrities?" Reed exclaims.

"Two late for that!" The man says and points to a small T.V. It shows clips of all of us playing our part to save people. First Reed saving the man falling, then Susan containing the fire in her force field, Johnny repelling fire with his body and hands, Ben holding onto and pulling the fire truck back onto the bridge and then lastly me jumping off the bridge turning Into a Harpy Eagle and then me turning from my Gorilla form back into a Human.

"That's what their calling you. The Fantastic Five!" The man says with excitement in his voice. Johnny is then the next to speak.

"Great!" He then starts to walk out of the tent and Sue says

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to them!"

"Johnny we need to think about this!"

"Great. Brainstorm!" he then proceeds out of the tent and we all follow and are greeted with flashing cameras and lots of questions like:

"_How far can you stretch?"_

"_How did you produce the force field?"_

"_Is it true that you can fly?"_

"Yeah I'm working on that!" Johnny shouts back to one of the reporters" Then the same man comes out of the tent and asks us

"Which one of you is the leader?" Johnny immediately says.

"That would be me!"

"No seriously kid who's the leader?" Johnny's smirk vanished instantly. We all look at Reed even Johnny, he looks nervous but then steps forwards.

"You're up son!" The man says to him and takes his place back in the crowd.

"Erm… During our recent mission to the Von Doom space station, we were exposed to as yet unidentified radioactive energy." The reporters just ignored Reeds speech and carried on asking questions. Then Sue stepped in as she had looked behind her and saw me trying to calm myself. I could feel my body trying to transform into an animal without my permission.

"No, actually, we don't know much more than you do at this point," Sue started and the crowds turned silent my rising anger had decreased. "We'll be going straight to our lab to diagnose out symptoms" She finished.

"_Symptoms? What kind of symptoms! Is this some kind of disease?" _a middle aged man asked with a scared and intrigued look on his face.

I had somehow managed to keep calm but Johnny had to go and make me angry by continuing the conversation.

"No, no, no! It's not a disease. I mean if you call having super powers a disease then sure we have it good!"

"_Excuse me but that thing doesn't look so fantastic and she is far too dangerous to be around!" _The reporter says back to Johnny and he had been pointing at me! Saying that I was dangerous to be around! I had been expecting Johnny to stick up for us on national TV but this was too much to expect because Reed steps in, he doesn't make me angry but the opposite.

"Ben and Magenta Grimm are genuine American heroes!" He glares at the reporter, and in feel Ben's _muscles_ ease up a bit, but then tease back up when Johnny says.

"What he means to say is every team needs a mascot and an entertainer right?" Sue looks horrified and Ben cracks his knuckles ready to hurt Johnny but I react first. I allow myself to turn into a grizzly bear and charge myself at Johnny's back, Sue cries out "Magenta!" and Johnny turns around just in time before he is knocked to the ground. I am the angriest I have ever been in my life! My paws are on Johnny's shoulders, pinning him to the floor. I am calculating my next move before Reed come next to me and says.

"Magenta, please calm down! I no that it's hard when someone humiliates you but just try to turn back to human form. We can sort this out later…I promise." At these words I remove myself from Johnny and try to turn back into a human. It doesn't work so I just look at Reed. We exit the bridge and are escorted back to the Baxter Building. Reed, Sue and Johnny in a police car and Ben and me (still in my bear form) in a cargo truck. I lay my large furry head on Ben's stony lap and he strokes it. I am turning back into a human again thanks to Ben. Reed needs to fix this as soon as possible!

**Okay so what do you think? I would appreciate your feed back and support. I picked Magenta's powers and how she turns into them because of her personality. She is angry most of the time so this is how she will most likely ShapeShift. If it wasn't clear enough her power is ShapeShifting!**


	6. Chapter 6::Testing And Anger Management

**Fantastic 5 An Amazing Journey**

**Before you start to read if you have been reading this chapter since the day I published it on 6/16/2014 then the first chapter of this fanfiction has been changed to Magenta being 19 instead of 16 Thankyou and Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters accept for Magenta and her powers. Thankyou! I would like to thank:**

_**Layla347**_

_**bval1**_

_**tdfmellark12**_

_**Kuronique Misaki**_

**For reviewing and supporting my ideas! You have really made a difference by asking questions and giving me supportive feedback! Anyways in this chapter the 5 are tested by Reed and we get to find out about their personalities.**

Ben looks down at me as I change from my bear form to human. I am about to speak but he says.

"Magenta. You're not scared of me… Are you?" I have to admit at first I was petrified of Ben but then remembered that he is still the same person.

"No. Of course not! You're still the same person. Why should I…"

"I don't know what I would have done if you turned against me like…" He was talking about Debby but trailed off, like he was ashamed of himself!

"They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder but well since she…you know… left you…" I didn't like where this conversation was going so I decided to shut up.

"It's okay you no Magenta… You can talk about her."

"Beauty comes from the inside. Debby just couldn't see past your appearance." Ben smiled at me and changed the subject to our powers.

"So you can what ShapeShift?" Ben asks me. I nod. "Could you show me?" If anyone else like Johnny had asked me I would have refused but Ben is my Brother and best friend so of course I would.

"I'm not sure how it works really. I mean when I feel angry I can turn into something large and violent. When I'm frustrated I can turn into a very useful animal that will help the situation. But I'm not feeling anything like that" Ben thinks for a while and then says.

"Have you tried when you are happy or excited?" I think of the happiest moment in my life and allow my body to change into a small monkey. Ben laughs as I climb around his body and the inside of the cargo truck when we suddenly come to a stop. I fall from the ceiling of the truck and become human again.

The doors then open and I and Ben get out, heading towards the Baxter Building. Johnny sees Ben and says.

"Ben say something! They want to like you." Johnny points to a group of small children. Ben then comes up with the most funniest and iconic phrase ever.

"_Don't do drugs kids." _A classic Ben move! I step forward towards Ben and Johnny's eyes fill with fear. I smirk and bend down to the children.

"We've gotta go know is that okay?" The children smile and say.

"Okay" But before I go a small boy says.

"Can you turn into something please?!" I can't say no to a kid so I think of what animals children like. And it comes to me. I concentrate really hard on the animal I want to change into and I become a fluffy brown and black cat. After the children have stroked me for about a minute I trot off to the building with Johnny and Ben behind me. When we get to the door (Just to annoy me) Johnny picks me up and carries me to the elevator were Reed and Sue are standing. I scratch and hiss at Johnny, before Ben says.

"Put her down Blondie before she turns into something dangerous." As soon as Ben says this I decide to turn into a baby alligator and Johnny drops me instantly. Everyone laughs at him as I turn back into a human. When we all get into the elevator Johnny says.

"Is it just me or are we moving really slowly." A woman's voice then says _"maximum weight"_ Ben gets out and I follow. Ben says.

"You don't need to get out Magenta your not the problem."

"Well know I am" I retort and change into an Elephant. The elevator doors close and I walk up the stairs next to Ben (In human form).

It takes a good 10 minutes for both of us to climb the stairs to the top floor, and when we arrive Reed says.

"Magenta your room is the same and Ben you can have the 2nd guest room since Sue has the first." Ben usually stayed with Debby and I live with Reed since Debby lived in a 2 bedroom apartment, but know that she has left him Ben will be living with me and Reed. "Testing will start tomorrow and until then I think it's a good idea to stay here and not go outside unless it's necessary." I nod and head towards my room.

When I enter I am greeted (unexpectedly) by Johnny, I sigh and say.

"What do you want?" He arches his eyebrow and replies.

"I was coming to find you when I found these." He pointed at my drum kit and guitar.

"Do you play?" I ask hopefully. He shakes his head and I am a little disappointed, but I walk over to my guitar and start to play AC/DC's _'Highway to Hell' _Johnny looks impressed and moves a little closer towards me.

"I'd like to learn…" An award winning smile comes

across his face that probably made girls ankles weak.

"Nice try Johnny." His smile vanishes and he says.

"You're the first girl I've met who likes heavy metal, dresses like a boy, breaks the rules and isn't attracted to me!"

"You can keep trying to win me with the playboy act but it will never work!" I say laughing slightly. "Know if you don't mind I'm going to bed." I point towards the door and he says.

"Good night Magenta."

"Good night Johnny." I reply restlessly before shutting my bedroom door behind him. I undress and get into a pair of boys boarder shorts and a vest top, and then collapse on my bed drifting into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next morning I wake up and head into the bathroom, I wash my face and brush my teeth. I'm not feeling hungry so I just go into the living room with my guitar. There I find Sue, Reed and Ben sitting down and discussing how they will conduct the tests.

"Magenta" Sue says. "Good you're awake; I need you to do me a favour…" She told me what to do and I walk over to the stereo, and plug my guitar into the speakers.

"You may want to cover your ears." I say with a grin, raising my arm whilst holding my plectrum and I strum a loud tune. After about 30 seconds of it Johnny comes out of his room still wearing his P.J's.

"What the hell! I was sleeping Magenta!" Johnny glares at me as I reply.

"Sorry but we're getting ready to conduct the tests!" I and Johnny go back to our rooms and get dressed. Reed has asked me to bring my swimsuit just in case he needs to do some tests involving water. Reed tells us that he will be testing himself over the next few days and noting down any observations.

Johnny is up first. He steps into a small box like room and starts to heat up.

"He seems to be heating up from his core." Reed says.

"And his vitals are normal." Sue joins his conversation. Ben and I are watching the temperature rise and I tap Reeds shoulder. He then sees the heat and says into a speaker.

"Okay Johnny back it down." But Johnny being Johnny ignores Reeds statement and says getting excited.

"I can go hotter!"

"Johnny back it down!" Sue screams at him. Reed then hits a red button, and Johnny gets covered in foam. The box like room is now melted and Johnny comes out naked but covered in foam. I turn away instantly and Ben is grateful that I did this.

"Guys your crampin' my style!" Johnny says sarcastically.

"Johnny you were reaching 5,000 Kelvin's!" Sue says dramatically

"Cool."

"No not cool!" I decided to turn around and join in this important conversation. "That's the temperature of the sun! Any hotter and you would be at supernova!"

"Awesome!" He continues.

"No. You could burn the Earths atmosphere and destroy the plant!" Reed tells him seriously.

"Okay. Got it. Supernova. Bad." He says to us like a child. Thanks to Johnny melting the box, we couldn't test anything else on him, but he is convinced that he could fly if he practised. We then tested Sue. We found out that she can turn invisible if she becomes angry, but Reed decided to frustrate her more by telling her she needs to control her emotional state better.

When we tested Ben it was a little harder than expected. Sue stood over Ben's knee and hit it with a tiny doctors hammer, this obviously had no affect what so ever on Ben so I decide to take matters into my own hands.

"Batter up!" I yell and bring a sledge hammer down on his knee. It doesn't hurt him but causes his leg to fly up and kick a chair into the wall. When Reed is ready to give Ben his results Ben asks.

"How bad is it Doc? You no I used to smoke…" He says sarcastically and makes me fall into a silent fit of giggles. It turns out though that Ben's cells have turned into rock… sort of. He was hit by the storm fully and therefore was affected the most.

After lunch we all go down to the 3rd floor of the Baxter Building where the swimming pool is kept. I am about to be tested, Reed, Sue, Ben and to my dislike Johnny all sit on the observation deck, ready for me to transform.

"Okay Magenta…" Reed says expecting something to happen. My body tenses, I'm not a strong swimmer so being right at the deep end is freaking me out.

"Ben… can you explain to them what I told you in the truck please?" I could hear voices echoing around the room and finally Sue shouts.

"Magenta, we want you to turn into a creature that can swim. Nothing to dangerous, we're not going to make you angry but try to concentrate and think of the most happiest or excited you have ever been, choose an animal that could maybe fit that thought perhaps?" I concentrate my hardest and turn into a duck. Reed and Ben clap, Sue squeals with delight but Johnny just laughs loudly and apparently can't stop, I can faintly hear everyone telling him to shut up but this just makes him laugh louder. I am starting to get angry and before I know it I am turning into a great white shark, the only problem is that I'm out of water and can't breathe! Ben see's me and screams.

"Magenta!" There isn't enough time for them to rush down from the observation deck so Reed gets up quickly and stretch's his arms towards me as fast as he could manage and pushes my into the water. I stop suffocating and it takes me a good 30 minutes for me to calm down before Reed can carry on with the tests.

"All right Magenta, you can change into an animal when you are feeling a very strong emotion. You can decide what animal you want to change into if you concentrate more. We will need to give you anger management classes to make sure you don't get angry frequently." I turn back into a human and climb out of the pool. I nod to Reed and go to get changed. The tests will carry on tomorrow as planned but for know I need to rest. It really isn't fare!

**Okay so what do you think? I would appreciate your feed back and support. I am enjoying writing this story so far and I hope that you are also enjoying it. I have a writers block with my Hunger Games series so I'm sorry about that. Well until next time. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7::Superhero Name's

**Fantastic 5 An Amazing Journey**

**Thankyou for reading this new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters accept for Magenta and her powers. I would like to thank:**

_**Layla347**_

_**tdfmellark12**_

_**bval1**_

_**Kuronique Misaki**_

**For constantly reviewing and reading my fanfic. It doesn't seem like much but I am very grateful for this!**

I walk into the kitchen and am about to get something to drink when I hear Johnny.

"Magenta! I need to speak to you!" I start to walk away from him towards my room. "I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean to make you mad…"

"Why did you laugh anyway?" I ask him keeping calm.

"I just though that a duck was a stupid decision considering you can turn into something much more. Anyway no harm done right?"

"No harm done…no harm done… I could have died Johnny!" I scream at him causing him to jerk back. Reed and Sue run into the room with worried looks on their faces. I just turn around and storm into my bedroom. I grab my drum sticks and start to drum loudly. After an hour of this I go to bed and wait for another day of testing.

**The next day**

Reed is knocking on my door and tells me it's 10.00am and time for testing. Once I am washed and dressed I proceed to the lab and notice that it's just Reed and I. A puzzled expression comes across my face and Reed then says.

"I decided… for the meantime… we just test you by yourself. I will also be giving you anger management classes every Tuesday. Okay?" Reed exclaims to me and I nod gratefully. Once I have successfully Shapeshifted into every species of monkey, almost every sea creature and amphibian. Reed is very pleased with me.

"We don't have to test you on birds since the one on the bridge was the largest eagle alive, Ostriches and penguins should be a doddle!" he tells me happily. We then get to work on anger management. It went better than I expected and Reed had told me ways to control or calm myself down without changing into an animal and potentially killing myself or others. After, I am aloud to go and sit in the living room with the others but before anyone could see me I heard the argument going on with Johnny and Ben, I was surprised to see Sue there as well but I listened before making my presence known.

"I don't get it, why can't we go outside!" Johnny was shouting at both Ben and Sue.

"Because Johnny, Reed is going to cure us and being out in public isn't good for us!" Ben retorted.

"No Ben you mean it isn't good for Magenta! We're only here because of her and you!"

"Johnny!" Sue shouts in shock.

"It's not our fault that he's stuck looking like that! It's not _my _fault that Magenta got stuck with the emotional rage of an army officer!" Ben looks like he's ready to kill, for the both of us but I react before any of them.

"Is that right Johnny Storm!" I say and walk towards him. His face is in a smug smirk.

"Oh speak of the devil… Well Magenta what are you going to do huh?" Johnny is trying to anger me and I try to rise above it. "It's true though and you know that. Ben looks like the pebble monster and you could apply as an army officer!" I am standing across the room from him and I say.

"Come and say that to my face Storm"

"Gladly…" He comes right up to my face but before he can repeat the comment I jump on top of him and start to punch his face. I give him a nosebleed and one more punch could break his nose. Before I could deliver the next punch Reed and Sue are pulling me off Johnny.

Sue shouts and yells at me for a good 10 minutes and Ben is in silent fits of laughter. Reed had taken Johnny into a separate room to clean his face up. Well this was fun!

**The day after that**

I wake up on the sofa. The TV is still on so I flick through the channels until I get to the X-GAMES. I love anything extreme or dangerous, but then I hear an announcer.

'_Everyone give a warm welcome to JOHNNY STORM OF THE FANTASTIC 5!' _ I am completely shocked at first that Johnny would be interested in dirt bikes and stunts but then I remember that we're not aloud to leave the building.

"Reed, Sue, Ben! Get in here now!" I shout angrily. They all walk into the room and then they see the TV.

"He didn't…" Sue says.

"Oh he did!" Ben says with a frustrated tone. We watch as he does an amazing stunt and…starts to fly! Oh my god! The cameras then cut to Johnny giving an interview outside a building and the interviewer asks him some questions.

'_Johnny. What are your superhero names?'_ he wouldn't would he?

"_Well I'm the Human Torch. Ladies call me the Torch." _Johnny says and a group of girls giggle uncontrollably when Johnny looks at them.

'_What about her? Your sister.' _A photo of Sue flashes on a big electronic screen.

"_Sue? She's…erm…The Invisible Girl" _Johnny exclaims proudly.

"Girl?" Sue says unimpressed.

'_And your leader. Reed Richards? They call him . Is it true that he can stretch every part of his body?' _Another group of girls giggle at this comment.

"It could have been worse." Ben says to Reed sympathetically.

'_And what about this girl? Magenta Grimm' _A giant picture of my face flashed on screen. It was of me smirking menacingly. The crowd grew silent waiting for Johnny to give them my name. Then I understood the whole point of this…It was revenge on me! For giving him a nosebleed…

"_Magenta…Well her name is Danger! Because you don't want to be on the wrong side of her!" _I am losing my cool but then the picture comes to Ben. Just an orange rock monster.

'_What about that Thing. What is it?' _Oh no Johnny better not make this worse!

"_That's it! The Thing!" _

"I'm gonna to kill him!" Ben shouts in rage. I run to my room and quickly get changed. I put on some shorts, a grey vest top and some army boots. We are out of the Baxter Building within five minutes.

**Ten minutes later**

We are making our way through the crowd to where Johnny is still standing, lapping up the attention and adoring fans.

"Johnny Storm!" Sue shouts to him and the crowd goes silent. I stayed back with Ben. We both didn't like the attention. To them we were freaks, monsters, unnatural. Ben has it worse I suppose, but still.

"Hey Ben" I say to him with an evil smirk on my face. "Look at that pretty car?" I say innocently. We both know that its Johnny's prized position. "It would be a shame if…I don't know… something was to happen to it." Ben glances at me and understands the hint.

_**BOOM!**_

Ben has thrown Johnny's car and then just for a laugh I throw the license plate at his head.

"What the hell!" Johnny yells. I smile innocently and Ben laughs. Ben starts to walk away but Johnny being Johnny; he throws a fire ball at Ben's back.

"Do you just… That's it matchstick!" Ben walks forward and hits Johnny into the giant screen. When Johnny gets up I just laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh you think this is funny! Well if your only here to laugh then you should go home and finish your anger management class!" Johnny had taken it too far.

"You wanna go? Come and say that to my face! This time I won't hold back flame boy!" I say with a threatening tone. Johnny stalks forward and so do myself and Ben. Before anything can happen Sue walks in between us and creates two force fields.

"You three need a time OUT!" She was super angry. She then turns to Johnny.

"You gave us names! Johnny how could you!"

"It's not like we can't go out in public! We don't look like pebbles over there!" I glare at him and Ben storms off.

"I'll see you in hell Johnny!" He looks at me with a puzzled expression.

"I'm not going to hell Magenta!"

"You will when I'm finished with you!" I run after Ben leaving Sue and Reed to drag Johnny home. How could he say those things to Ben?

**Okay so what do you think? I would appreciate your feed back and support. I am enjoying writing this story so far and I hope that you are also enjoying it. I have a writers block with my Hunger Games series so I'm sorry about that. Well until next time. Bye!**


	8. PLEASE READ IT IS URGENT!

Hi guys its fanfictionlover05 here and I wanted to tell you that I have completely ran out of Ideas for this story! It doesn't mean that I'm giving up on this story but it will eventually come to that if I can't think of anything to add to this story. Please PM me if you have any ideas that could save this story! Of course I will give you full credit for your ideas and make sure to add your name to my page informing people to go and check you out! Well thankyou again for being patient and sorry for not updating.


End file.
